Georgito
Georgito is a rich business man who first appeared in Papa's Taco Mia! He is based off one of Tony's friends (George), who requested him to make a customer, as Tony said on a Q&A blog post as of December 27, 2012. He has a monocle and he is very short. He is also playable in Papa Louie 2. Appearance Georgito wears a pinstriped suit, with a vest underneath. The vest is black with white buttons and underneath that, there is a green dress shirt and a white tie. He has a monocle and brown hair. His pants are green along with his shirt. His shoes are black with green laces. Flipdeck Info Georgito is a short yet savvy businessman who grew up in the small town of Tacodale. He acquired most of his wealth when he moved to Starlight City. There, he opened Georgito’s Palace, which soon became one of the city’s most popular luxury hotel and pachinko . Georgito still loves his hometown of Tacodale, and makes frequent trips back for his favorite steak tacos. Orders Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Steak *Peppers *Onion *Black Beans *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Large Vanilla Sundae with Creameo Bits *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Buttterscoth Topping *Chocolate Chips *Cherry *Creameo Papa's Burgeria HD (iPad) *Bottom Bun *Ketchup *Well-Done Patty *Bacon *American Cheese *Fried Onion/Onion Ring *Ketchup *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Wasabi Boneless Wings *9 Teriyaki Strips *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa in a Chicago Bun *Mushrooms *Sauerkraut *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Mayo *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Root Beer **Small Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Mint Shavings (Chocolate Chips during other holidays) **3 Mint Bars (Cherry during other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Pistachio Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle during other holidays) **Creameo Bits **Chocolate Coin (No other toppings during other holidays) **Mint Bar (Cherry during other holidays) **Chocolate Coin (No other toppings during other holidays) Unlockable toppings along with him *In Papa's Taco Mia!, he's unlocked with Steak *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Mint Bar *In Papa's Freezeria HD, he's unlocked with Mint Shavings Ranks needed to unlock him Papa's Taco Mia!: 12 Papa's Freezeria: 23 Papa's Wingeria: 22 Papa's Hot Doggeria: 45 Papa's Cupcakeria: 11 Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! He is playable in this game. Along with Yippy, he can be unlocked after defeating Sarge. His skill is Crawling (due to his size) and his weapon is a money bag. Trivia *He appears in the St. Patrick's Day promo picture along with Allan. The outfit he uses here is also avaliable in Papa Louie 2. **He will also arrive with a similar outfit in Cupcakeria during St. Paddy's Day. *In Hot Doggeria, he is the only customer to order a medium Root Beer. The other customers order a large (except Skyler who orders a small). *He is the only character who was absent in Pancakeria and did not make a cameo in the BRACKETS poster in said game. *In Papa's Cupcakeria there is a badge called 'Fancy' in which you have to serve Georgito, while wearing the Green Top Hat and the monacle. Gallery Stpats.jpg|Allanand Georgito in the St. Patrick's day picture Georgito_game_appearance.png|Georgito in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Notice how his skin is darker. Georgito.jpg|Georgito thumbs up! Th Georgito.png|Georgito waiting in line in Papa's Taco Mia! Georgito.png|Georgito happy! GLITCH: His mouth is over his monocle Georgito 2.png|Georgito artwork of how he appears on the customers chart. Georgito full body.png|Artwork of Georgito's full body. Georgito.PNG|Georgito's new look in Cupcakeria. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Small Characters Category:Rich people Category:Adults Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa’s Hot Doggeria customers Category:Papa’s Taco Mia! Category:People based on real people Category:People with Ties Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Real people Category:Absences Category:St.Paddy's Day Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Non Closers Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:Crawlers Category:Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! Category:People that are skinny